


【鸣佐】兴奋剂/R

by Anbuchiuchiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu
Summary: ＊歌手鸣Ｘ经纪人佐，PWP＊ooc预警
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	【鸣佐】兴奋剂/R

正文：  
胡作非为一直都是这个混乱世代在风口浪尖上冲浪的年轻人所有的特权。

「喂，你这家伙，不要太得寸进尺啊——」  
灰褐色的塑料桌面凌乱不堪，喝了一半的红茶倾倒，滴出了几颗身褐色的水液，被揉烂的包装纸、散成一团的转接线、还有来及装订便因为外力而滑落在地的易整叠资料，白花花的飘落各处，谁也没想到写着「九尾休息室」的高级门板之后，竟是一片狼藉。

更没想到的是，那个据说拥有一旦瞪人就会令对方退避三舍的「写轮眼」的宇智波佐助，此刻却衣衫凌乱的坐在桌子上，上述的乱状都是因他而起不说，就连他所负责的艺人肩上的抓痕也通通是他的杰作。

他抓着对方金灿柔软的发丝，低声咒骂，但股间温热所造成的快感绝无半点虚假，他不断的吸气又吐气，试图从一次次令人失神的快感中回神，却屡战屡败。

吞吐棒状物的声音在狭小的空间被格外放大，渍渍水声让食随之味的人越来越无法停止在意，他弯下腰身，用力的抓紧让他沉沦的罪魁祸首，故意挺跨让呕吐反射将自己的前端瞬间吸得更紧——妈的实在是太紧了——他几乎无法忍住任何一秒，就将自己的子孙尽数交代出去。

蹲着的那人一脸无辜的模样，一丝并不明显的白浊液体挂着他嘴角，他故意慢条斯理的将佐助的东西吐在自己手上，炫耀似的说：「似乎是你比较多呢，佐助，我赢了！」

白痴吗？佐助开始将自己理应整洁的白衬衫扣起，压根不想理会他，艺名九尾本名漩涡鸣人的当红歌手是他的幼驯染，从小开始的各种恩怨根本八辈子也说不完，而现在这种歌手和经纪人的身份更是始料未及，他叹了口气，说到底，现在的「关系」才是真正让人啼笑皆非的。

但也可以是意料之内。

「好啦！接下来是要拍广告对吧？工作都在同一栋电视台就是有这种好处～」鸣人似乎心情很好，除了肩上的红色抓痕之外几乎没半点瑕疵，劲瘦精实的上身线条宛如雕刻，每每在演唱会的高潮时鸣人都会情不自禁的脱下上衣疯狂甩动，底下一整票的粉丝尖叫的尖叫，晕倒的晕倒，无须多说，当红歌手的魅力无人能抵抗，特别是大家最喜欢他用高亢的少年音唱出满怀朝气的嗨歌，帅气的脸庞被汗水浸染，佐助有时候甚至无法移开自己的视线半分，虽然他是看腻了，但他总要随时注意自己的艺人是不是会突然就暴走，对吧？

「别松懈了，待会要跟日向事务所的雏田大小姐合作，要记得有礼貌。」  
「啊！是雏田啊！好久没看到她了——」鸣人笑得像个大男孩，很少人能在第一次见面就猜到他其实已经快要二十六岁了，「但是佐助，上次我跟她讲话的时候，你不是生气了吗？」

经纪人白了他一眼，这哪能相提并论，上次是好不容易在剧组杀青，他俩约好了续摊，偏偏鸣人白目的跑去约了雏田，他这能不生气吗？跟说好的完全不一样。

「要是粉丝知道当红歌手情商这么低一定会大失所望的吧。」这可不行，但他自己也常常因此气到得抓狂，鸣人困惑的「啊？」了一声，敲门声刚好响起。

「啊、请进——」佐助立刻切换回工作模式，也正好将散落的资料一张张的重新归位，房内宛若刚才一片荒淫都是假象，电视台的经理进来提醒了一句制作团队将在十分钟后抵达，又退了出去。

室内一瞬间安静的让人耳鸣，佐助起身，将行李袋内预计要让鸣人穿得天蓝衬衫和卡其裤拿出来，又拿出了一枚镶金别针，「你不会忘了这次的广告内容吧？」「怎么可能！你也太小看我了！」鸣人气鼓鼓的接过衣服开始换上，在脱下裤子的时候经纪人稍微看了他的敏感部位一眼，还微微的隆起，充血未退，佐助在心里小小的得意一阵，即使只是用嘴，「随时会被发现」的刺激感依然是人类永远有效的兴奋剂。

「卡其裤是紧身的，你等等可千万别在摄影机前勃起了，吊车尾。」他讪笑着，在跟鸣人成为如今的关系之后，他常常取笑对方太容易就兴奋的这件事，鸣人坠着猫须浅纹的脸瞬间泛起红晕，嘴巴张着呆了半晌，连一个音节都像是太害羞似的躲了起来。

看他这副良家妇女被调戏似的模样，都不知道刚刚是谁一关上门就偷袭自己，硬是将昨天才刚熨烫好的衬衫差点连着扣子一同扯下，吸吮皮肤的麻痒如今还残留在背上，蚂蚁似的，让他又是难受，心里却又泛起了一丝丝微妙的甜，他打了个冷颤，这才想到刚才鸣人的获胜宣言。

这意味着什么？  
他心知肚明，鸣人虽然当下没得到答覆，瞧他那副有些隐忍、嘴角却又忍不住上扬的模样，他就知道幼驯染又再打些什么算盘。

太烦人了。  
这家伙。

佐助动了动唇，「我先说好，最多就是三十分钟。」鸣人才刚拉起拉链，一脸愕然的看着经纪人，表情一垮，佐助冷酷无情的继续宣布着：「地点我选。」

「这不公平！上次我输了的时候根本就不是这样的——」  
「谁管你，你之前超时的帐跟你计较了吗？」  
「唔！你太狠了！」

你才太狠了，超时不只是超过十分钟这种，是超过了一两个小时的这种，久到他甚至怀疑鸣人是不是偷偷吃了威尔钢，隔天经纪人理所当然告假去药局买酸痛贴布时才惊觉，这莫非是这个无法无天的歌手的计谋？长着一张纯良的脸，实际上却是想让经济人腰痛得不能工作，好让自己跟着偷得浮生半日闲吗？

门都没有！

当天，佐助在腰上贴着整圈的虽痛贴布，匆匆赶去鸣人的拍片现场，果真看到他家不受控的小孩竟然只着导演的鼻子骂着：「你这色老头要我拍床戏？绝对不可能——」

佐助不晓得是该庆幸自己来了还是在家养病好，但这似乎是当天处理或隔天处理的差别而已，他冷着一张脸狠狠的教训了鸣人，当晚换他让他隔天差点下不了床。

这些都扯远了，总之漩涡鸣人要是会反省就不是他了，就是像个长不大的孩子一样，永远吱吱喳喳的发表意见，永远笑的像是每天自幽谷升起的太阳，永远带来麻烦、带来希望。

「快点，再五分钟——」佐助正要打开门把，谁知道一只手便从他身后更快的握住冷灰色的金属，喀擦的一声将门锁上。

不好的预感涌现，在佐助还未想清楚鸣人的意图时，就已经又被对方拉过，这次却是直接被压倒在沙发上头。为什么会反应不及，是因为他想着只是五分钟，再怎样都不可能可以再发生些什么才对，不料，身为最出乎意料的歌手，鸣人总是有办法在情况不明的时候，做出感觉最危险的事情。

「呐、佐助，都怪你，现在是真的消不下去了......」鸣人又将卡其紧身裤的扣带解开，拉下拉链，那根总是夜里磨得佐助飙眼泪的东西就这样弹了出来，佐助正急着想骂人，却在开口的瞬间被对方将柱状物给一把塞了进去，熟悉的腥臊味充满了他的口腔，眼下自己的手被压在身下，后腰的旧伤又开始感受到危机似的发出疼痛警告，秒针在异常大声的宣告他们能够准时出现的机会越来越少，所有的迹象都指向人类最能兴奋的情境已然成立，风雨欲来的预感、时间的紧迫、还有其中一方意愿低下。

上面那人显然已经开始被情境给影响，微微张开的嘴正小口小口的呼着气，眼神因为肉棒被含住而迷离不已，很多时候佐助都觉得兴奋时的鸣人很适合被自己干，想看他因为自己的操干浪叫着，想看那个总是在舞台上挥舞双手热情微笑的男人在自己身下承欢；但现实却是，每当这种时候，自己反而是被动的那方，他虽不会承认，但心里也知道每当鸣人用充满欲望的眼神望着他，身体里头对于某种事物的渴求就会像黑洞一样的张开它的爪牙。

他想吞掉他，而他也正在这样做，嘴里勉强配合着鸣人的律动而吸吮，佐助沉着眼睛装作生气，其实也在思考着，究竟是什么时后，他们之间走上了这样的歧路？

「咳、咳咳咳——」  
被精液呛到的感觉让人一方面窒息一方面十分羞耻，好像急着喝水而呛到一样，他是渴，却不是这种渴，鸣人担心的将阴茎抽出来，摸着他的脸庞问着：「抱歉！一不小心就......你还好吗？」

我还好，但你倒是要做就赶快把东西插进来啊，大白痴！

佐助当然是没有说出口，接过对方贴心抽来的卫生纸，将浓稠的精液和腥味都唾在上头，时间似乎是到了，他得赶快趁着经理再次敲门前把自己和鸣人都再次收拾好......

「佐助，」鸣人看着佐助撑起身体，一只手却按住了他的肩膀，「我......我想要。」  
「啊？再给你一次机会好好说话。」再让这家伙得寸进尺，赔上的不只是他们的名声，还有整家公司的营运，红牌迟到不能变成理所当然，为此，佐助可说是下了不少功功夫，最后甚至把自己也赔了进去，但换得「九尾」从不耍大牌的形象也是相当值得。

除了心直口快、不能忍耐之外，鸣人这家伙是很讨人喜欢的。

「可恶，都是你害得啦！」鸣人一脸要哭出来的神情，搞得佐助都不知道现在是谁在强迫谁了，「我满脑子都是你高潮的表情，都快要疯掉了......」他含着水光的蓝眼睛又下而上的望着自己，佐助愕然，说没有心动绝对是骗人的，但这都什么时候了，这家伙难道不能控制一下自己的欲望吗！

但佐助也确实被激到了，证据就是眼尖的歌手突然抓住他的裤挡处，有技巧性的来回抚摸着，「那今天晚上不要，也不用到三十分钟，我十分钟就让你高潮，这样可以吗？」迟到十分钟应该还好吧？经纪人仿佛看见了这个潜在的讯息，气到甚至想直接暴揍眼前的男人。

但充血处越涨越大，也是不争的事实。  
工作责任已经无法拉住那些汇流至海绵体的血液，他看着鸣人解开自己的皮带、拉下他的裤挡拉链，将整条高级西装裤给拉了下来。

他回想起每次被鸣人填满时，那种屈辱与带着快意的酸胀感觉，他告诉自己不要期待，下腹部的热议却更加升温，鸣人饱含迷恋的目光望着他，柔声说着：「佐助，你自己不也很兴奋吗？」他的一手握着经纪人的性器，一手用食指绕着后穴打转，稍稍的刺如又抽出，失禁感断断续续的像关了开开了又关的灯，猛然而后平息的喘息亦然，到底是技术好还是差，佐助已经懒得评价了。

「肠液已经流出来了。」鸣人将粘着黏液的手指比出「Y」字，中间黏连着的晶莹丝线像是张判决，宇智波佐助身为经纪人，却可耻的跟自己的艺人交媾，甚至罔顾了其他人与工作。  
即使他一开始没有那个意思，不得不说，在自己的调教下，鸣人越来越知道怎么让他欲罢不能了。

感觉到后穴一次就吸入了两根手指，甚至还没什么阻碍，佐助就知道这连月来的荒淫无度真的是有代价的，会不会之后只要他润滑足够，鸣人可以直接豪不废力的将自己那根大得吓人的东西放进来？

「妈的......给我......啊啊！」他是想说「给我出去」，却因为指尖碰上了那个敏感的小点而忍不住呻吟，鸣人舔了舔嘴唇，加快手上的速度，摩擦力似乎越来越小了，手指的形状藉由肠壁的神经丛传到脑海，总是握着麦克风的手指、谈着吉他的手指、和粉丝击掌的手指，此刻插在经纪人得身体里，接受全方位的保养包覆。

但其他更需要被滋润的地方似乎会让经纪人有些吃不消啊。

「给你？好、好的，佐助，你等我——」鸣人慌忙将手指抽出来，赶紧戴上保险套，佐助看似面无表情，实则不断在心里叫着「要干就干快一点怎么连这都要我催！」，幸好鸣人这次戴的很顺利，不一会儿，他就成功的让经纪人在心里哭喊着「给我出去你这只有鸡巴大的混帐——」

「佐助，舒服吗？」鸣人的肉棒被佐助的肉洞完美的吞了进去，第一次发生关系的时候鸣人就发现，即使不是恋人关系，他们一样能在身体上相当契合，就像他第一次将阴茎放入佐助的身体里时，还是佐助自己坐上来的，他说一定进得去，他也就跟着相信了，从小到大，他们针锋相对没错，鸣人却总是十分信任佐助的。

不论是在生涯规划上，还是性事上。  
他本来想当运动明星，佐助却说他唱歌好听；本来以为自己可能是当下面那个，佐助却要他干他。  
既然佐助觉得这样好、这样适合，那朝着这个方向似乎也没什么不对。

他们的耻骨相撞，鸣人抓住的佐助两只脚踝，天蓝色的衬衫卷起，两人交合处的阴毛浓密潮湿，除了汗水，还有活塞运动的体液，空气中的腥味又开始变浓，酸胀感让佐助双眼发黑，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，即便听到状似敲门声的动静，他也突然没有想去回应的坚持。

难道不能就此放纵吗？  
如果他们之间其实能交配的次数有限。  
如果能够继续不过问对方的心，就只是重复着这机械似的运动就好了。  
「恋人」一直都是偶像艺人的大忌，为了这种名份而让鸣人前途受损绝对不行，除此之外，只有名份，人就会开始贪心，会开始想查勤、在意那人周遭的所有人，尤其佐助了解自己，一旦真的和鸣人交往，心里那个黑洞便会伺机而动，他甚至觉得要是鸣人未经允许就跟别人说话，他都很有可能会跟他冷战个三天三夜。

「舒服......你妈......」舒服得要死了，再多动一点、用力一点！  
经济人转而把眼睛闭上，不想让对方看见自己快要高潮时可能会翻的白眼，撞击声不断，体内的阴茎、鸣人的阴茎像是烧红了的铁棒一样烫，所到之处都变得越来越熟、越来越烂，脆弱的粘膜也许无法承受，然而痛与快感时常共处，最痛的部分，最能收获快意。

所以他们互相伤害又彼此包容，到最后，也搞不清楚到底有没有喜欢、有没有厌恶，只是在第一个夜晚过后，他们都找到了正当理由。

「哈、佐助、我——」鸣人一头倒在佐助的胸膛上，不断撞击对方的胯下猛烈的开始加速，佐助紧紧咬住下唇，暧昧的呻吟全被挤碎在喉头，敏感点被肉棒快速的来回辗压，高潮一阵高过一阵，最后像是失禁般的令他手足无措。

紧张的做爱永远都是如此兴奋，他们在人来人往的车站厕所做过、在保母车的后座做过、在狭小的野外更衣室做过，鸣人总是先兴奋起来的那个，而见到那样的表情后，冷感的经纪人才会在勾起诱人的笑后，半推半就的接受。

然后，比他的歌手所求的要多更多。  
虽然，他总是觉得鸣人很笨，连这么明显的事情都看不出来，总是事后一边想装作「大人大种」的成熟模样，一边又有些不安的观察着自己的表情。

他就不懂了，这哪需要如此在意？  
不就是各取所需？

但想到之后鸣人要和雏田拍广告，他就又觉得在迟到久一点应该也没差，虽然外人不知，但圈内人都知道雏田大小姐喜欢漩涡鸣人，而他看这男人似乎也不排斥，说不定还暗自享受着呢。

让人不快。

他果断的故意夹紧后穴，满意的听见鸣人「啊嘶」的叫了出来，明明就要射了还这么磨蹭，他就来帮他一把，最好把那些对付女孩子的心思都彻底倒空，和经纪人一起好好经营工作就好，他这也是为了他的前途着想。

鸣人又抽插了几下，才终于射出，满面潮红仅代表运过过度，不代表欲望真的纾解，佐助的性器被夹在两人的下腹之间，肿胀的汁液横流，「我来帮你......」鸣人有些撒娇地说着，跨坐在佐助腰间，将对方的分身挤进自己的臀缝之间，开始前后摆动。

这种时候到又乖得不行，这种让人捉摸不透的本领到底是谁传授给他的？

佐助呼吸加速，面无表情的看着鸣人乖巧的服务自己，双手缓缓的抓上他的腰，不管怎么说，自己都是比较被动的，只有看见鸣人在失控边缘的表情时，才稍稍觉得做爱这件事情有趣。

敲门声不知道第几次响起，佐助在短时间内射精两次觉得又更昏昏欲睡了些，他看了眼时钟，突然觉得有时候耍个大牌也没什么不好。

挺好的。特别是这种时候。

「鸣人，不然这份工作就取消吧？」  
「反正即使没有这个工作，你也和雏田约好下周吃饭了吧？」  
「只要跟日向的女儿要好，你就永远是我们事务所的头牌。」

但是给我记着，要是被我抓到你们接吻了或以上，我就会揭发你。

「佐助，我有什么好被揭发的？」鸣人不以为然，打理好自己后帮佐助清理他的下身，只见他英俊冷酷的经纪人扬起嘴角，却突然就默不做声。

他们已经迟到了二十分钟，门外的人开始议论起来，甚至还有人提议要不要干脆破门而入。

「舆论的力量很强，你以为你平常拒绝拍床戏闹场的时候我为什么没阻止你？」  
要是当红歌手杠上导演是因为和经纪人行苟且之事被发现了，会产生什么样的涟漪？

他早就陷落，他只怕这个围困他的陷阱崩塌。  
幸运的是，他并不介意，以自己的人生作为筹码，让鸣人在他身边，寸步不离。

「——揭发我，就等于揭发你。」

他们不谈感情，因为这样太伤感情。  
走在尖端的人是很辛苦的，要引领众人，却又不能超前太多，要看似平凡，却又不能真正平凡，做什么都战战兢兢，在眼光的限制下，戴着脚镣跳舞。

——就像在环境的限制下，戴着保险套做爱。

鸣人在佐助身后缓缓的笑着，他也说不清楚自己为何会如此迷恋佐助，看过各种丑态的人了，竟然还会如此想靠近，到了想囚禁的地步了。

他们不谈感情，因为这段感情看似稳固，实则岌岌可危。

「好的好的，佐助大人——」

而危险，永远是人类最难以自制的兴奋剂。

End.


End file.
